


One Shot from a SuperSoldier's Booze

by thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: And a bit high, Drabble, Drunk hawkeyes, F/M, Laaaaame, Me beinb me and posting silly things, Silly talk, silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted some action and stole the mysterious vodka bottle Tony added a special formula in it. And that someone, decided to share it with the other someone in his/hers/theirs/whatever's apartment, and the second someone was more careful about being drunk around him</p>
<p>--<br/>"I think there was something wrong with the booze"</p>
<p>"Of course there was. It's Russian vodka"</p>
<p>"I shouldve been immune to that"</p>
<p>"It was Bucky's. With serum thingy"</p>
<p>"We should've run"</p>
<p>"Or wait to see if he's gonna notice we stole it?"</p>
<p>"He will.  trust me. Then he'llhunt us down"</p>
<p>"No he won't"</p>
<p>"I dont wanna fight with another Russian spy. They bite"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot from a SuperSoldier's Booze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [winterhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147451) by dreamingangelwolf. 



> Literally based on this ( http://dreamingangelwolf.tumblr.com/post/125125355172/also-a-prompt-winterhawk-clint-high-after ) post of @dreamingangelwolf

"Katie-girl. Kate-Katie. Girly-Katie"

"What?"

“I think there was something wrong with the booze”

“Of course there was. It's Russian vodka”

“I should’ve been immune to that”

“It was Bucky's. With serum thingy”

“We should' ve run”

“Or wait to see if he’s gonna notice we stole it?”

“He will. Trust me. Then he'll hunt us down”

“No he won't”

“I don’t wanna fight with another Russian spy. They bite”

“Who bit you?”

“Not you. Duh”

“I haven’t?”

“I don’t remember. Wanna taste me?”

“Sounds like a perv”

“ 'M not a perv, Katie!”

“How do you know?”

“Well... Because… I have a dog? Dogs bite bad people? And Lucky hasn’t bit me”

“Yet.”

“Do you wanna bite me?”

“ME?!”

“No. I’m talking to the dog”

“What dog?

“Lucky”

“Lucky's with Amie”

“Oh... Good thing we have another one. 'M gonna call him II. Lucky”

“Ugh, you're terrible at names”

“Well-- you're terrible at... Uh... At... Food?”

“That was once! At least it was trying to prove chickens can fly... For science!”

“Everything' s gonna fly if a pan explodes”

“Think we can?”

“... Hey-- hey we should try it”

“We shouuullldd… Okay, sit in that one on the oven, I’m gonna set your pretty ass on fire when I can get up from this old noisy couch”

“Aw... my ass is pretty? Ever looked in a mirror?”

“Of course. Mine is perfect, yours is only pretty”

“We need a bigger pan”

“Fat-ass”

“Badass. Thought I was gonna retort, dontcha?”

“No. I didn’t”

“You diiiidd... Admit it.”

“No…”

“Yeah...”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Only in your dreams”

“Lots of things happen in my dreams”

“ Yeah? You get smarter?”

“No, you get stupid--ow! Ow! Hey! You don’t even listen! Keep your fists to yourself. Ouch! I didn’t mean THAT!”

“Hell you didn’t! You're disgusting! Ugh…”

“ Why don’t you ever listen to me?”

“You cant even name a dog. Why would I?”

“Because... I have a nice voice”

“Kind of, but doesn't worth it”

“You ever tried to lift Thor's hammer?”

“I’m sure I could-- oh... That one... No, I haven’t. Never had a chance for Mjolnir. Or... Or the other one... You' re staring. Don’t. Still staring, at my boobs now. No, going lower isnt what i meant.”

“Why can’t you just be happy?”

“Don’t whine. You shouldn’t have drunk. You become a five year old. You're either fifteen or five anyway…”

“Don’t whisper, cant hear well. What does that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing…”

“No-way-that-definitely-was-a-thing”

“...”

“Kate-girl...”

“Im gonna shove that toe into your mouth. No nudging.

Or poking...

Or touching...

No, Clint nuzzling isnt that diff—“ *sigh*

 


End file.
